Dome cameras with tilt and pan functionality are complex and expensive. The mechanical solutions used for enabling tilt and pan functionality of the camera view are bulky and complex.
Since the internal cabling of the camera has to be able to support all possible tilt and pan angles of the camera view relative to the fixed base of the camera, an extra amount of internal cabling is needed. The extra amount of cabling is not only expensive but also space-requiring, which results in rather large dome cameras. This large size of the dome cameras constitutes a problem since pan and tilt dome cameras are often installed where space is limited.